


【光闻】湿木窗

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: “翟潇闻，我非得到你不可。”
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

<<<

最近总被含混的梦境所扰——

是因为某些地方有点不安吗？

翟潇闻睁开眼坐起来，发现自己不知何时把被子的一角踢开了，身子睡得出了汗，有些使不上力气。

梦境的碎片正从他脑内崩塌远去，从斑斓的闪烁变成一片空白，最后只在胸腔留下一阵难言的空落，具体的内容却想不起来。

只依稀记得舒心的体温和一张笑脸。作为在脑海中唯一还在闪烁的画面，后者是他回想了一下只觉看不清的，他却在没寻得答案后一瞬联想到了一张期望的面容。

那就是梦见他了吗。……又好像不是。

他皱着眉揉揉额头。窗帘的确挡住了点室外的阳光，室内却在下午时分坠进了近乎压抑的灰暗。

而在他斜上方，时钟正在床头发出冰冷的声音。

压抑感让翟潇闻生出了一点烦躁，他循声望向自己放在其旁的手机，看到消息框正不停往外弹着，随手点开队员群翻了翻，最后重新翻回底部，点开上面的两条语音消息。

“……。”

耳闻的是共事的队友熟悉的语调，他心里却悄然生出一种自己并不熟悉的感觉。

然后翟潇闻握着手机走向窗边，轻轻拉开了灰色的窗帘。

天光穿过厚浓的阴翳，照亮了他轮廓分明的脸。他伸出手掌摊开来，指尖触上面前水痕凌乱的玻璃，掌心接住了一小片明亮。

在围绕着他的灰色阴影中，这块光斑和自未曾触及的远方携它而来的白束显得格外耀眼。

他轻轻地又点了一下手机的屏幕——

略点倦意的磁性声音响起来。

“之光，你什么时候回家啊？”

<<<

你经历这么丰富，有没有那种非他不可的人？

没有。有时候冲动了会有点那种想法，就想想，然后就没了。

翟潇闻当时回答得利落干脆。

他的自我中心是二十年来的经验主义，坚信伸手跑出去夺的往往都是攥紧了还会注定脱手的东西，人与人之间停留在各取所需的层面就够了。有人喜欢不顾一切奉献得死去活来，有人万事都仔细斟酌，他则好感足够便吻了亲了，对得上肉体需求的就消遣几夜，觉得不合适就翩然道别，永远乐得自由。

但现在悄然出现的一类——应该说就是一件吧，一件事情，似乎是他解决不了的。

有了夏之光这么一个人，作为他人生陡转至成为出道艺人这个节点时的突然遇见，分明比他小，从未喜欢过同性，跟他所处的观念世界完全不同，却很是强烈地对他表达了好感。

“你喜欢过男生吗？”

“没有。”

“那你有过那个的经历吗？”

“也没有。”

“夏之光，你喜欢我可以，但有的事情你必须知道一下，清楚一点，不然我没法轻飘飘地就同意了。”

“过去跟现在本来就没关系，小翟。”

“我是让你别想得那么简单好吗。”

“我没想得简单。”

这之后就发生了他没法抵抗的事。语毕后夏之光对他第一个生疏却不容抗拒的亲吻也好，终然成为了同居室友的关系也罢，顺着如此种种，他们吻过了亲过了，甚至也顺势亲昵过激烈非常的几夜了，这个小他两岁的人对他百依百顺，却又从不把他警告过的自己的粗略根底往深盘问。

他反而只这样说——

“翟潇闻，我非得到你不可。”

那一刻翟潇闻只蹙着眉不满地哼哼：“我这不都是你的了吗……疼，别按。”

“不一样，我知道，——”

接着对方明显哽声停顿了一下，“你自己明明也知道。”

说出这句话的时候夏之光眸色是暗的，而后不再说任何话。

他还记得夏之光的左手松开了自己沁汗的手腕，扣紧他五指之前低下眸去，对神色满不在乎的自己藏住失落。

他不是很在意。不许诺或谈尽头，这是他的本能，是他告诉过这个小自己两岁的男孩需要承受而也被他欣然接受的。是夏之光令人难以理解地非他不可，对他这样生性不甘受拘的人心无旁骛，扬言要用自己的方法做到让他心甘情愿，被他彻底制服……与相信一切执着的天真小孩子没有什么两样。

长久以来的有恃无恐让他太过安心，把一切都当作理所当然，以至于忘了很重要的事实——太理想的很可能不是真实，而自我满足式的小小内疚其实只让自己显得狡猾。

至少一个人没有义务，在他没有过什么许诺甚至总在调笑他的感情里，时刻用那种炯炯而失落的、内容极为丰富的眼睛望着他，让他一边些微惊惶、一边不承认地偷偷满足。

而突如其来的不安的梦、陡生时他自己都没觉察的戒心，让翟潇闻方然觉悟了什么。

紧接着，他捉住了一道自己不愿承认却终然萌生了的想法。

那并非突然想要把握——

而是才对“想要把握”作出发觉。

……也有可能只是因为猛然醒来的灰阴午后会让人觉得寂寞，而已。

不安和烦躁到底出自什么，他似乎想不好也不想知道。

划开沉寂已久的私聊窗口，翟潇闻对那端的人发了段语音。

“夏之光，你什么时候回来。”

“啊，我快了，外面雨不大，没事。”

秒回？

他立刻猜想起另一端的人是否正在路上跟其他人聊得热火朝天。

当然，是这样也没什么好奇怪的，夏之光是个真诚又有好人缘的人，不久前星运会上撞见他跟自己从未见过的同业者合照时翟潇闻就发现了这件事。那种开朗热情又谈笑风生的样子，引着别人好感又游刃有余，似乎除了心怀的热望不会为任何东西停留，让他一下就想到了别人口中的自己。

他又点动消息听了一次，夏之光漫不经心的语气越听越让他觉得不对劲。

“我问的是准确时间，谁不知道你要回来啊。”

一气甩出去的话态度差得更是明显，发送成功的提示音一响，默念着自己方才语气的翟潇闻更加烦躁了，恼得在房间里踱起步来。

叩叩——

房门却在这时响了起来。

“谁？”

他走到门口，没人回应，想也没想就开了门。

——是夏之光。他提着满满一袋东西，身上宽松的紫T恤有点湿了，短裤的裤腿也湿了，正有点得意地看着他促狭地笑。

就这样过了两秒，男孩被头发还乱蓬蓬的人竟比起惊喜更多是生气的神情吓了一跳，“你这么生气干嘛？”

“你骗我啊！”

翟潇闻气急败坏地锤他。

夏之光也不反抗，很装样子地拦他的手说：“这不是骗，是惊喜好吗，我也忍很久的，他们群里问我话我都没回。”

翟潇闻戳他腹肌一下，恶狠狠地说：“那你说，你憋着要干什么。”

“回家抱我的小翟啊。我身上有水……”

“……关门。”

“好，哎？——”

<<<

翟潇闻一把抱住了他。

他胸膛跟夏之光贴得很紧，心好像跳得很快，咚、咚，他刚想静下心绪好好感受一下，对方就松开了。

“你想我了。”

夏之光也不着急，牵住他出了汗的手。

“你说要抱我的。”翟潇闻定定望着他。

“你这样显得很色知道吗。”

少年放下手里的东西就揽住了他的腰窝，铺天盖地地吻上来。

翟潇闻不辩解，——面对夏之光时对这种话他从来都是不辩解的，反倒总侃他是个没见过世面的小孩。此刻他却好像提不起强势和调笑的样子来了，被人很强硬地撬了齿关，不怕疼地狠舔着他的牙齿再勾住他的舌，一边吻一边往身后的床上推。

他从未觉得跟夏之光接吻会这样令自己窒息。某些突然漫上的情绪让他疏于跟平常一样游刃有余地回应了，翟潇闻只浅伸着舌头跟对方勾缠了两下，在床上仰着头推了推他。

“怎么了？”

察觉到异样的人停了下来。

“累了？心情不好？”

翟潇闻没有回他的话。

夏之光俯身吻吻他唇尖下边那颗小痣，低低地说：“还是你想玩别的？”

对方看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“我想玩别的。你跟我玩吗？”

“玩啊。”

对方几乎是不假思索地答应，顿了一秒后又开了口：“我想要，不一样的。”

夏之光看着他，神色中还有些犹豫，“我指的是什么，你应该知道吧。”

“知道。”

没有笑，也没有故作挣扎，翟潇闻揽住他的脖子，闭眼吻了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

<<<

像在黑夜中游弋的两条鱼。

躲过玄关，躲过能直接窥见他们的楼梯，在地下室阴冷幽暗的角落，他们皮肤跟皮肤带着微微的汗相碰在一起。

空气泛凉，身体却好像散着前所未有的高热。怀着非常场景带来的刺激，翟潇闻局促地摸到夏之光紧实的大腿和背心的一角，听见他抑制不住的粗重的吐息。

“脱。”

是命令，好像也不是。他刚抓住了夏之光的衣角，对方就已撑起身子脱下了这件约莫已经湿了后背的背心，揽住他的后腰摸到光裸的臀尖，探进脂膏正在一点点融化的湿软臀缝里，助兴似的戳两下又抽离开，然后低头吻起他的锁骨来。

现在他身上只有一条内裤了，而翟潇闻为了引他进到正题的状态早就主动脱了个干净，薄料的长衬衫团成一团随便扔在地下室的角落里，那一瞬间翟潇闻甚至想着，如果自己是穿着内裤下来的，说不定在短短的穿与脱之间化开的润滑和淫液就已经打湿了他。

湿润的那片内裤此刻是对方的。他把手放在夏之光顶起的帐篷上，修长的五指隔着偏厚的布料抚弄他勃起的龟头，握住了浅浅地抓，估量着与他的年纪相衬甚至比起旁人都更夸张了些的尺寸，指尖感受到一片淫靡的粘腻光滑。

翟潇闻微微仰头忍着胸口的痒意，伸进夏之光的内裤里直接摸他的性器。

“呼啊……你真的不怕人看到……”

“不然还有意思吗？你怕什么，怕就别做。”

“不怕。”夏之光狠狠咬了口他的乳尖。

卧室里翟潇闻跟他说，没经历过这种集体生活，在别墅对着落地窗群交似乎也不错。说，周震南房间里那面全身的镜子，你知道为什么对着门放吗？在那里做，门不锁，对着镜子，被肏的时候眼前是自己，身后就是门，很爽的。

他光是听就快硬得受不了了。他告诉翟潇闻，我不想让你被别人看，对方笑着咬他的耳朵，道，那就今晚偷偷去地下室。

翟潇闻说我帮你打好招呼。不会告诉所有人的，告诉明白人。

至于那不明白的，谅是见到了也要逃，而且早晚要明白，才对得起他的天资。

不过是后话。真有人看见便更添份刺激给他，要是没有，在这里做得尽兴也不错。

过大的房子藏不住热量，地下室更是冷冷清清，渗着夏末夜晚室外透进来的凉意。身体却顾不及发颤便升温起来了，纵然木质的地板泛着冰冷，也很快被两个人相缠的肉体捂得热了起来。

翟潇闻把双手撑在墙上跪下，对身后的人翘起饱润莹白的屁股。很快他就被人按着两瓣臀肉寻到入口，两根生茧的手指抹着会阴插进去，捣着小穴干涩粗粝地磨，奇异的触感弄得翟潇闻有些失神。

直到抽插得湿滑了，夏之光拔出手指，适应了黑暗的眼睛看清了扯出来的微亮的丝，咬牙肏了进去。

“……啊——”

放大的听觉让夏之光更清楚地听见了这声呻吟。虚着声发出的，忍受不住地张开嘴巴，溢出来之后留着娇媚的尾音。

他唱歌的时候也有这样天然带着微妙回转的尾音。

天啊，为万人唱过歌，毫不顾忌地上过那么多人的床，只他一个人才拥有的，也就只多了这点翟潇闻第一次经历的场景吗？

“光光……”

娇声呢喃恋人名字的男生不知道嫉妒心正让他呼唤的人发狂。

夏之光抵住他的屁股进到最深，到粗硬的耻毛都扎着他，无意破掉了他平时定的怜惜对待自己的规矩。

“疼——唔……”翟潇闻晃着腰无助地叫。

下一秒他却被人反常地捂住了嘴巴。

“忍着点，我要干你……小声点。”

夏之光把手指强硬地塞进他嘴里，摆胯开始了更狠戾的冲刺，顶得他快感来得一波比一波强烈，呜呜叫着由着他占有，肠壁都被干得痉挛了，性器在前面吐着水一晃一晃，肉穴紧紧往里缩。

“闻闻，转过来。”

他被人按住了双肩，只觉一阵天旋地转，后脑被托住的温热却替代想象中头磕在地板上的痛感到来了。夏之光粗重的吐息落在他下巴和颈上，架起他白皙的双腿，又是不容抗拒地一口气顶了进去。

“呜呜……夏之光，夏之光……”

快意和某种从未感受过的情潮从下腹开始往翟潇闻的全身蔓延，他感觉被占有的满足好像蜜糖在心底洒了一片，绵绵密密地开出小花来，变成泡泡在眼前幸福地炸开，用一种陌生的方式，与所依赖的蜜膏和无人窥得的公开场地不同地，让双倍于平日的愉悦把他冲散了。

“我在，小翟，我爱你……”

“啊啊……”

他听见自己心底有一个痛苦又快乐的声音对眼前的人大喊，不要这样，不要这样说。

……不是的——

他听清了。睡在心底一直不被他自己发觉的其实是与之相背的另一句话——

“你爱我吧，你爱我，哈啊……”

无助的哭腔被人察觉，对方温柔地在他唇上落下一个吻。

“我当然爱你，第一次看见你我就喜欢你了。”

“所以你也一样爱我好不好……小闻。”

翟潇闻看到了，男孩那双氲着雾气的眼睛，正在包裹着自己的温柔的黑夜里发着光亮。

“好，我也爱你，我真的，——我其实会吃醋的……”

“什么醋？”夏之光错愕又惊喜地勾起唇。

“现在谈这个，你是猪吗……唔……！”

“不谈……不想谈，想干你。”

夏之光低笑着，埋头肏弄起他来。

这时仰着头的翟潇闻看到了从客厅过来的一点光亮。 

他转头看见杏眼圆睁的何洛洛投来的惊讶目光，对举着小小光源只照在地下室的另一边又赶紧离走的少年眯起眼睛，有些俏皮地吐了吐舌。

然后他被身上的人撞得又张开嘴呻吟起来。

-fin.


End file.
